


Idéalisme

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [636]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Trophies, blame it on these two being absolute cute husbands, cute puppy Niko, only fluff lmao that's surprising from me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio a gagné son premier trophée, maintenant il fait découvrir Paris de nuit à Niko.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [636]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Idéalisme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



> je sais pas

Idéalisme

Mauricio a gagné son premier trophée professionnel, plutôt belle nuit, climat frais mais agréable, il est de retour à Paris, et il a Niko avec lui. Bon mercredi soir, une belle nuit pour ses trophées. Quand il lui dit que c’est sa seule récompense, il ne peut que penser à ce mercredi soir à Munich, à cette victoire aux tirs au but, où Niko lui a volontairement ou non offert l’Audi Cup en laissant les jeunes avoir du temps de jeu. Peu importe, les gens oublient Munich, mais ils n’oublieront sûrement pas Lens. Premier trophée alors. Plutôt lourd quand même. Il se le trimballe dans un sac plastique pour qu’aucun passant n’ait l’envie de le lui prendre, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il devrait traiter un trophée, mais là encore, par rapport à beaucoup d’entraîneurs, c’est son premier et il compte bien apprendre.

Niko découvre Paris à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas spécialement le faire de nuit, mais avec toute l’adrénaline du match, Mauricio n’a d’autres choix que de l’accompagner maintenant qu’ils sont ensemble au travail (pas dans le même coin malheureusement). Il préfèrerait l’avoir largement de son côté et pas comme un autre rival obscure du sud de la France, mais au moins il sait qu’il peut compter sur lui pour lui offrir son vrai Classique. D’ailleurs, maintenant qu’il y pense, avec toutes les équipes du sud, il aura suffisamment de temps pour découvrir la Principauté à son tour. Peu importe, il y a encore beaucoup de matches avant qu’il ne retrouve le chemin de la chambre de son bien-aimé.

‘’Mau ?’’

‘’Hm ?’’

‘’Si on s’affronte en finale, on se baladera aussi après le match ?’’

‘’Eh bien, ça dépendra de si c’est une ville que tu connais ou non.’’

‘’Au bout d’un moment je connaitrais bien Paris alors.’’

‘’Comme ça je n’aurais pas besoin de te récupérer à la gare pour te montrer mes trophées.’’

‘’Je pensais que tu trouvais ça romantique de me voir perdu dans un pays que je connais moins bien que toi.’’

‘’Oui c’est vrai que tu es plutôt mignon, en train de chercher ton chemin, complètement perdu.’’

Mauricio sait que s'il voyait mieux, s’ils étaient en plein jour, il pourrait voir un lourd rougissement sur les joues de Niko. Lui rappeler qu’il se perd facilement fait partie de ses activités préférées, pour le voir abandonner toute répartie pour essayer de cacher la rougeur de son visage (sans réussite jusque-là). Il détourne le regard des feux de signalisation devant lui pour voir Niko grimper sur un rebord de banlieue, presque cinquante ans hm ? Mauricio garde un œil sur lui, pour vérifier qu’il ne perde pas l’équilibre et lui tombe directement dessus (tuant le trophée au passage). Autant il aime se la jouer preux chevalier, autant sauver Niko d’un rebord d’un mètre de haut ne serait pas très noble.

‘’Mau ?’’

‘’Oui ?’’

‘’L’année prochaine, ce sera une finale entre nous ?’’

‘’J’espère.’’

Mauricio sait que Niko est plus qu’un optimiste, même s’il essaie désespérément de faire croire qu’il est simplement réaliste. Non, il sait très bien que Niko est un idéaliste, et c’est incapable de lui faire perdre espoir. Il sait très bien que s’il y a vraiment une finale entre eux, il serait incapable à démoraliser, même après un résultat peu glorieux. S’il y a bien une chose qu’on peut attribuer à celui qu’il aime, c’est qu’il abandonne rarement (sauf quand ils jouent au Scrabble, Niko est complètement nul pour trouver des mots autres qu’allemands ou croates). Hm, il abandonne pour autant son rebord pour s’appuyer sur lui et redescendre sur le sol, écrasant involontairement son épaule.

Il ne promet pas totalement de se battre avec lui pour les trophées, par contre il promet d’occuper leur lit de la meilleure des manières pour fêter chaque trophée qu’ils récupéreront tous les deux…

Fin


End file.
